1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of collecting and refining intelligence and a system for collecting and refining data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data collection methods are relatively common in the art, however, most methods do not provide anonymity. Furthermore, most systems do not provide a motivation to encourage users to engage in the data collection process. Finally, traditional methods do not provide data authentication.